


[Podfic] completely straightforward

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [24]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: All kinds of consent!, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Open Relationships, POV Tim Stoker, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex, There's so much consent and happy feelings that you might choke on em!, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Tim sleeps with Sasha, and Tim sleeps with Martin, and Tim doesn't sleep with Jon, and they're all good, they're fine, they're happy.aka Tim is not here for the Monogamous Life and everything is Good
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] completely straightforward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [completely straightforward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697761) by [ivelostmyspectacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/completelystraightforward/completely%20straightforward.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/completelystraightforward/completely%20straightforward.mp3) | 15 MB | 0:21:39  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/completelystraightforward/completely%20straightforward.m4b)  
  
| 16 MB | 0:21:39


End file.
